All Around Me
by elvenarcher516
Summary: Kagome is lost in the forest after the defeat of Naraku. What happens when Kagome’s life is in danger and no one is there to save her?Rated M for later chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new fic because almost no one reviewed for my last chapter of All The Things She Said…so I decided to start a new one. I guess the other one just got a bit repetitive…so, here's a new story.

This one is called All Around Me and is also a SesshoxKag fic. The first chapter will, obviously, be a songfic (which is how I usually structure them) and maybe I'll add other songs as I go along!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from that story, although I may add my own characters in here at some point.

Summary: Kagome is lost in the forest after the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou and they are together. Songo, Miroku and Kirara are all working on creating a new slayers village, and Shippou is still attached to Kagome. What happens when Kagome's life is in danger and no one is there to save her?

And now the story!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All Around Me

Kagome sat down on a rock with her over-stuffed backpack on her groaning back and a sleeping Kitsune in her arms. She groaned inside of her mind, not wanting to wake the child or give the outside world a glimpse of her distress.

Naraku was dead, so why shouldn't she feel better? Why shouldn't she be happy for that large weight off of her back? Why couldn't she just…

It was no use. Everything was now gone, taken away from her. That included Naraku which was the sole reason that the group had stayed together at all. The Jewel had been put back together and Kagome had it in her possession; it was now her responsibility.

More demons had been attacking a lone girl out in the woods than normal, probably due to the completed and pure state of the Jewel and the fact that the normally ever present hanyou was nowhere to be seen.

A single tear rolled down her emotionless face leaving a clean streak down her face. She had not had time to bathe the past few days because no one was there to watch out for her if something happened.

She sighed sadly. Her arrows were almost gone. She would need more, but Kaede's village was too far away to go get more.

The well had closed as well, so the only point in returning to Kaede's village now was to get some small form of company besides the sleeping kit in her arms.

Kagome set the child down and began to gather fallen wood and leaves to create a fire. Kagome took out her Ipod, which was almost completely drained of battery and in a few hours would be totally useless to her.

She switched the power on and turned to her favorite song. She needed relief and this song may just do it for her.

As the song began she felt a sense of calamity wash over her and began to hum along to the music.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Kagome began to sing as she stoked the fire. She would need some water for their small dinner, and could sense a close stream.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

She picked up her bow and arrow and carefully awoke the sleeping kit to let him know he would need to follow her.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

They traveled down the little ways to the stream and collected some in one of her traveling pots. Kagome hummed along with the song as she filled the pot.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Turning around, she sensed a demon close at hand. She just didn't expect it to be that close…

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

Her hands flew up to her bow and arrow as she fell to the ground, the pot clanking loudly against the rocks and spilling out all of the water.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

She pulled the bow back to strike at it, missing by an inch. It was too close to her, too fast for her. She screamed.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Suddenly a shower of blood came pouring down upon the two and their eyes widened in shock as the demon disintegrated before their eyes.

Kagome held back a slight shiver as the wind blew the ashes past her.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

A tall white clad figure appeared as the ash was blown away in the wind. The silver hair reminded Kagome of Inuyasha, as did the wonderously glowing molten golden eyes, but the rest of this person was very different.

Jagged red markings adorned his cheeks and a simple midnight blue crescent moon sat proudly atop his forehead. Kagome did shiver at this point.

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

A tear slid out of her chocolate colored eye as she stared at him for a few moments before his voice reverberated around the small clearing.

"Human, where is your protector?" the words were growled out softly sending a chill through her body.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak as Shippou wrapped his tiny hands around one of her thin, shapely legs.

She looked down at the child before looking back up at Sesshomaru before letting more tears race each other down her face.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Quivering slightly, her mouth opened. She did not want him to sense her fear, although she was almost positive that he could smell it from miles away.

She patted Shippou on the head lightly before popping one of her headphones out of her ear.

Opening her mouth she let out a small frightened sigh before answering his question.

"I am the protector now."

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Sesshomaru stared at the small girl with the pup. Although he tried not to betray emotions, the stair he gave her was incredulous. 'She, the protector? What a laugh!'

And he almost did laugh if not for his practiced and perfected ability to hold in his emotions. He knew that the girl could not fend for herself. She smelled terrible like all the other humans, though.

Usually she did not smell this vial: obviously she had not had a chance to bathe in the past few days. She was probably too busy watching her back to do anything of the sort.

Sesshomaru turned his back to her without a second thought. "Come." Was his simple statement as he walked off into the dense forest.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you owe me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

Kagome, not wanting to second guess him pivoted on her heel, grabbed for the pot, filled it quickly and pranced after him, not wanting him angered at her.

The quick pace of Sesshomaru slowed as they neared the camping ground Kagome had set up. He turned toward her.

"Would you mind if we stayed here for the evening?" He asked, his voice held no passion, but as she looked into his eyes she saw the smallest glimmer of fear.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

Savoring this heart that's healed 

Kagome nodded slowly wondering what could possibly be so important that Sesshomaru would ask HER for a favor.

"What is the problem…Sesshomaru?" she questioned. He shot a glare her way before barking "Do not address this Sesshomaru so informally, Human."

She bowed quicly, almost as a reflex and said "I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He glared at her and nodded his head curtly before stating, "Rin is not well."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I know it isn't that long, but it's better than nothing. I'm going to try to budget my time so that I get up more chapters in less time. I'm usually pretty lazy about these things…but this time I'll give it my best!

Please do me a huuuuuge favor and review! The more reviews I get, the happier I am! (It makes author girl happy to get happy reviews!)

Until Chapter Two,

Elvenarcher516


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2… After so long, I wonder if you guys will forgive me… TT-TT I hope so!!!

To make it up to you, I will post probably two chapters within the week, maybe a chapter for other stories as well and I will re-write the first one so it is better…. *dodges rotten fruit* TT^TT

Summary: Kagome is lost in the forest after the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou and they are together. Sango, Miroku and Kirara are all working on creating a new slayers village, and Shippou is still attached to Kagome. What happens when Kagome's life is in danger and no one is there to save her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome let out an audible sigh. Her muscles were pulsing in the warm water and a cloud of dirt spread, completely taking over the once clear spring. Shippou splashed happily in the murky water.

Although Kagome had not had time to bathe, she made sure that Shippou never went a day without a bath, even if it was simply a dip in a cool spring they came across. She would not let her kit learn bad habits.

She groaned audibly once again. There were cuts on her body she had not been aware of. Her stiff body ached from exhaustion. Looking up at the sky, Kagome wondered how Miroku and Sango were doing. They were probably very busy making a village of their own.

Squinting, Kagome tied to remember the conversation that she had with Sesshomaru not twenty minutes ago.

"Miko, This Sesshomaru has an exceptional offer for you."

Yes, that was how it had started. She had been interested…confused…shocked…among other things.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She had addressed him politely. She did not want him angry with her. He was the only thing keeping the many demons at bay.

He started up again, his voice gruff. She had never seen him anything other than stoic, but tonight he seemed like he could not keep still.

"As This Sesshomaru stated earlier, His daughter, Rin is ill. If you, Miko, are able to cure her illness and would consent to being her mother, This Sesshomaru will take care of you. However, there are certain things that This Sesshomaru requires of you in return."

Kagome took in a deep breath. Her face went red. "You require more of my services, Lord Sesshomaru, than taking care of your fine daughter?"

A sharp, piercing look sent a chill down her spine. The icy reply was, "Yes, but this should not be difficult for a woman in your position. For you know, when This Sesshomaru leaves you, you will surely be attacked immediately. Yet you have difficulty seeing how this situation is beneficial for you. How strange…"

The last part seemed to be spoken more to himself than to her. Kagome relaxed a little bit. He did have a valid point. And with him around, she would finally be able to bathe again…Thank god she had brought ample shampoo and body wash for the final battle.

Five large bottles of each to be precise. She had not had time to use them yet.

Standing stiffly on her legs, Kagome replied flippantly, "I will think about this, Lord Sesshomaru, on one condition."

His eyes narrowed at her. "What is this…_condition_?"

She attempted to keep herself calm. "If you allow me an hour to bathe with my Kit and make sure we are not killed while bathing." Her face turned red as she said this, for bathing was usually thought of as unhealthy in the Sengoku Jidai. She didn't want him to think she was unwholesome. She just felt…so _dirty!_

Surprise was the first emotion she had ever seen show itself on his face. Surprise when she stole the Tetsusaiga from under his nose. Now she was seeing it appear again on his noble face.

"This is acceptable." Was the simple response.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been about thirty minutes and she was finally starting to relax. Kagome used her pointer fingers to try and work out some of the worst knots on her shoulders and kneaded her throbbing temples.

Using the shampoo/boy wash on Shippou first, she lathered up his hair and dipped him under the water. He came up giggling happily and hugged her. "Kagome, I'm really glad that Sesshomaru found us. I mean…usually I don't like him, but he's going to keep us safe like Inuyasha used to do, right?"

Kagome nodded gloomily. Yes. Just like Inuyasha.

After her time was up, Kagome hopped out of the pool of water, snatching the towel she had hung on it's branch and dried Shippou off. She then dried herself, wincing at every nick and cut in her body.

She rummaged through the bag and found a clean pair of clothes. It was a black shirt with a golden feather on the breast. The back said in large, blotched words, 'Hopeless Romantic'. The sides were stitched so that you could see through them as though they were laced and she wore a magenta under shirt.

Her pants were dark blue jeans and the shoes were similar to black army boots. She had bought these clothes for after Naraku's death just in case she was not able to return home. Her school uniform was so dirty and torn she would need to dispose of it.

Folding the pieces of fabric, she stuffed them back into her bag. She took out a brush and combed through her hair thoughtfully, working out weeks worth of tangles. Kagome remembered that she had left a few bags at Kaede's hut that had foodstuffs and clothes in them. Maybe it would be a good idea to return for them, but would Sesshomaru be okay with that?

Finally, she worked her way to the stream coming off of the water she had been bathing in and took out a toothbrush and toothpaste. Luckily she had plenty to spare.

After she felt clean enough, she filled a large pot with water and returned to camp. Upon her return, she noticed that Sesshomaru had caught a deer in her absence and was roasting it over a fire he had started on his own.

Kagome was impressed with this display and took out some seasonings. She piled it into the bowl with the water and started her own, smaller fire. Pulling out a small knife, she cut off pieces of the animal's steaming carcass and put it into the seasoned water.

Soon, the meat was tender and her soup was almost done. Pulling out a pack of noodles she had kept safe, she stirred them briskly into the flavored water.

Sesshomaru attempted to hide his interest, however the Miko was using things he had never seen before. She was dressed in a way he had never seen before. She smelled delightful. He was glad that it was she that he had chosen to take care of Rin.

Kagome pulled out a bowl and ladled soup into it. Chunks of the meat floated around and the noodles swam in the broth. She bowed her head as she turned to Sesshomaru and offered him the bowl.

He took it with a small nod and stared at it for a while. How was he supposed to eat this soup? There was no….He looked at her once more. She was bowed again with a pair of chopsticks in her outstretched hands.

Sipping first at the broth and then eating the noodles and meat, he sucked in air, surprised at how wonderful her cooking was. He had never tasted anything like it before. He put down the bowl, still completely full and sloshing and stood. His eyes narrowed at the Miko and Kit that were happily eating their soup.

"What have you put into it? What magic is this?" He was surprised when she laughed. It was a magical sound. It wasn't harsh like most women. It sounded like the ringing of soft bells.

"Well, I suppose we have a lot to explain to eachother."

He raised a silvery eyebrow. "What is it that This Sesshomaru must explain to you? This Sesshomaru was unaware that he had any duties other than to protect the mother of his ward."

Kagome looked at him and breathed, calming down before she spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru has yet to tell me what he requires of me other than simply taking care of his ward. I believe that is what you had wished to explain to me earlier, however if you do not wish to do so, I will not explain to you how I come across foreign objects that you know little of."

Anger shot through his features. Like a bullet he was on her. She was on a tree and she couldn't breathe. She didn't struggle. She simply stared into his eyes, swirling like lava. This unnerved him enough to loosen his grip on her.

"What, Miko, does This Sesshomaru know little of?" It wasn't a question. He was daring her to offer something that HE did not know. He knew of magic. He knew what witchcraft she may be capable of.

"There is no witchcraft or magic, Lord Sesshomaru. Only a large time difference. You must put me down if you wish to understand." She was unafraid of him. He was too like his brother to induce fear.

Slowly, painfully slowly he lowered her to the ground by her neck. He went back and sat at his original spot. She rubbed her neck and gasped for air. She had barely been able to speak that sentence. It may have saved her life.

She sat down once more. "What do you wish to know?" she questioned.

"Why are you so different from most females? Your attire, your culinary mastery, your knowledge of the formal dialect although you are a peasant, the reason you do not fear This Sesshomaru. This is what This Sesshomaru wishes to know."

She blinked at him a few times. That was a lot of information…but she supposed he had a right to hear it.

"I come from the future, as cliché as it sounds…" And she told the story of her years going between the Sengoku Jidai and her present day. She told him about her breakup with Inuyasha, her friendship with Sango and Miroku, her adventures and journeys. And finally she told him of her fearlessness.

"The only reason I fear death right now is because I would not be able to protect my Kit. He needs to grow up. He deserves to grow up. Simply because I am selfish and do not wish to go on does not give me the right to abandon my son. I do not fear you because even if you killed me, I know you would still take care of the Kit. It is your way."

He sat silently for a matter of minutes, taking in her entire story. Wondering if what she said was truth. It would make sense that she was from the future, how she was so strange. However the story was so farfetched. He decided to sort it out in his head later as he got to know her better. For if she was truthful as a person, he would have to believe her story.

She quietly asked him if he minded her sleeping. He nodded. "Do." She pulled out a tattered sleeping bag and slipped inside, pulling the fox kit up to her belly. By the time her head touched the ground, she was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars, worried about his new task and his ward. He worried how they would get along, if Rin would like having a mother. If Kagome would try to bewitch him. As an afterthought he picked up the still steaming soup and sipped at it under a full moon.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well here's the first of two promised chapters. Please enjoy! w


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter of All Around me, an Inuyasha fanfiction. Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

He sat silently for a matter of minutes, taking in her entire story. Wondering if what she said was truth. It would make sense that she was from the future, how she was so strange. However the story was so farfetched. He decided to sort it out in his head later as he got to know her better. For if she was truthful as a person, he would have to believe her story.

She quietly asked him if he minded her sleeping. He nodded. "Do." She pulled out a tattered sleeping bag and slipped inside, pulling the fox kit up to her belly. By the time her head touched the ground, she was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars, worried about his new task and his ward. He worried how they would get along, if Rin would like having a mother. If Kagome would try to bewitch him. As an afterthought he picked up the still steaming soup and sipped at it under a full moon.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome groggily opened her eyes. She felt as though a train had hit her while she slept. Months of fatigue tugged at her aching limbs and she wished the sun would turn around and go back the way it had come. She knew subconsciously she was safe from harm, but her reflexes warned her of impending danger. There was a large presence near her and her kit was in danger.

He was not on her stomach as he usually was when she awoke in the morning and she worried for the split second of panic what had become of him. He usually would not wander off.

Kagome's eyes fully opened in a snap and she leapt up out of her sleeping bag. She turned her head to where she heard Shippou's voice and paused as confused eyes fell on her own. Shippou sat next to Sesshomaru. He was showing Sesshomaru tricks with acorns and spinning tops that Sesshomaru seemed less than interested in.

Although Sesshomaru showed no interest, he humored the kit and allowed him to continue his antics. The eyes that had followed the kit moments before were now trained on her, questioning her sudden outburst. Kagome reddened slightly as the memories from the night before rushed back to her.

Sitting back into her sleeping bag, Kagome asked, "Where are we headed, Lord Sesshomaru?" She wasn't sure she would get an answer as he turned his head away from her to stair off into a different direction. When she thought he wouldn't give her an answer and was about to get up and clean the campground, he responded.

"We go to retrieve Rin. She is to the West, seventeen miles and south two. She struggles to breathe." Kagome was interested in what Rin had picked up. In this era, she probably would die from whatever it was if not properly treated in a timely manner.

"Whatever it is that Rin has, Lord Sesshomaru, we must make haste to ensure her health." Kagome stood immediately to pack her bags. She stopped as she realized that most of her salves and medicines were back at Kaede's house in those bags. "Lord Sesshomaru…?" she began.

"What is it, Miko?" he responded, still seated on the ground. "I realized something important just now, Lord…" she trailed off. "What IS it, miko?" he repeated, annoyance tugging on his smooth voice. "Most of my medicines are at a separate place because I could not carry them all."

Sesshomaru's eyes shone with an emotion she could only assume was anger. It was not anger like when he had his arm cut off, not in the same way his eyes shone when she had bested him with her arrow as Inuyasha was dying at his feet. This anger shone differently in his eyes.

"Where be these medicines?" he questioned her after stabilizing himself. "They are in the village of the Inuyasha forest near the bone eater's well." She responded, her voice quaking slightly.

Sesshomaru held in his frustration only slightly, allowing a small sigh to escape his sculpted lips. He nodded. It was a four day walk from them, but only a couple hours in flight. It would have to do. He had no other choice. Two hours there, three hours back to Rin. He prayed that she would make it that long.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome screamed as she was lifted off of her feet. The ground dropped from underneath her and terror filled her very soul. She clung to the silk robes of the Lord of the West and he found some joy in her helplessness.

Most females were always helpless, youkai and human alike. This human was nothing like the others. She was strong and wise and kind, but even a woman of strength and valor would quake under his powers. He felt some pride in that simple fact. He grinned inwardly at her unnerve and wrapped a protective arm around her back.

At this, she tensed even more, momentarily fearing he would simply drop her from this height. She moved even farther into his chest and wrapped her tiny hands around the spikes on his armor. When the inevitable yank on her back and fearsome plummet to earth never came, she opened her eyes and looked up into his blank face.

He wasn't going to drop her, she realized, he was trying to comfort her in some small way. His eyes glanced downward in her direction momentarily and she reddened. No, this was not Inuyasha, the tame beast that had protected her for six and a quarter years. This was a trained, heartless killer. He was probably just trying to shut her up and make her stop clinging to him.

She sighed a little in despair. She would never think of him as she had Inuyasha. He would never be the person to protect her, and she was sure that when she had finished healing his ward, Sesshomaru would properly dispose of her.

The only comforting thought was that he had the honor to take care of the kit. He would not let Shippou die. He would not allow the little fox to suffer a cruel fate. This fact alone made her nerves calm slightly. Kagome frantically thought, maybe if she kept Rin sick a little while, her life would not become forfeit.

She blanched at the thought of a little girl being sick for longer than necessary to keep her alive. She would never do that and she slapped herself mentally for thinking such things. If there was nothing keeping her alive, she would simply die. A wave of regret settled in to her stomach and throbbed there. She had wanted a full life…

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl in his arms yet again. She was so interesting. He could smell every emotion that came off of her as it came. She changed so quickly. Was it that she couldn't make up her mind on what she was feeling, or did she simply want to confuse him?

Happy, angry, depressed, confused, embarrassed, happy, embarrassed, terrified… it was endless. He wondered what else he could make her feel….No. It was not right. She was human, a miko no less, and he was a high ranking demon lord. It would be looked down upon. She would have a short lifespan and would die in the blink of an eye.

He could not allow him to grow attached to more than one weak being that would inevitably die millennia before he would. He had erred, taking in the little girl in the first place. He had seen how weak and fragile she was and yet….Something about her had charmed him. He had cared and had taken it upon himself to make sure she would not suffer the same fate twice.

Once the Miko's usefulness was over, he would teach her to defend herself and send her off on her own. He would not bother himself with her protection more than necessary to ensure the life of his ward.

He tried to start a new thought process. Instead of settling on calming thoughts as he normally did, he tried to consider the claim of the young woman in his care. Was she truly from the future? He knew he had never before seen another being dressed as her.

Her outfit today differed from the one she had donned the night before. It was a banded shirt with an open back and short sleeves. The front had holes cut into it and had a symbol on it he wasn't familiar with. Underneath shone a red undershirt and pair of spotted, ripped jeans. He had never seen anything like it and was fairly certain he never would again.

She was such a curious creature….

He scented the fires of the village and slowed to descend to the earth once again. Once his feet touched the earth, he heard a small sigh and allowed the Miko from his steely grip.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was about to faint when her feet finally touched down to earth. She immediately jumped from the arms of the Western Lord, not wanting to anger him. She all but ran into the village to find Kaede. Everything was as it had been when she left months before, when the final battle had begun.

A wave of sadness washed over her at the loss of her friends. Determined however she was to make new friends, the old ones left a gaping hole in her heart. She missed the silly antics of Sango and Miroku. She missed Kirara and Shippou playing together in the forests. She missed the way Inuyasha had once looked at her…

Kagome shook her head, forcing the tears to abate. She would not cry. He was gone now, with her, and there was no getting him back. After the six years they had spent together, she had realized he would never be hers. She had given up and moved on, mostly. She would always have a fond place in her heart for him, but she knew better than to expect any more than friendship from him.

She moved toward Kaede's hut and encountered the old woman in the garden outside. She was bent over some eggplants and poking them with a long, gnarled fingernail. "Kaede-ba!" she cried as she neared the old woman. The single glistening eye fastened on the young woman's face and a smile cracked over the skin as dry as old clay.

"Kagome! How have ye faired? Is it done? Have ye slain Naraku?" It appeared that the village had not yet heard of their victory. "Yes," Kagome began sadly. "It is done, Kaede-basan. We have beaten him." Kaede ushered her into the rickety hut. "Tell me, child. What have ye come here for?" Kagome grimaced at the memory of her duty.

"A child is ill, Kaede-basan. I need the medicines I stored here to heal her. It is for Lord Sesshomaru…"she trailed off. Kaede nodded her wizened head and her wrinkles appeared to deepen in worry. "I feared this day would arrive. Now it has. Be wary, child. Ye need to keep yer wits about you and stay safe. He is a dangerous enemy, but if ye can win him to be a friend, ye will ner worry of anything."

Kagome nodded, understanding most of what the old woman had said. Sesshomaru would be a good ally to keep around…

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru sat outside of the village, still close enough to hear whispers of the conversation that was going on in the little hut. He knew that there was no scheming, and that what was said was true. He was still slightly peeved that they were speaking of him behind his back. Although he knew it was necessary to get the medicines back, he wished her to speak of him only to him.

He heard the rustling of yet another cloth that sounded like a bag, and the door to the hut was drawn back. Kagome emerged, she was startlingly beautiful for a human. He would have to be careful around her. He did not want to be lured to her.

Although Sesshomaru had never lain with a woman before, he knew the dangers of a beautiful one. He knew that, given time, this small creature could seduce his mind. He would be wary.

She made her way to him, her shapely legs hidden by pants. He growled his impatientness for her to hear. The kit at his side jumped. He had not been aware of much until the low rumble in the demon's chest erupted like a whip. Kagome flinched.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. Let us go." He nodded curtly and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. He pulled her to him and she breathed out a startled yelp. He grinned inwardly as the kit jumped to his shoulder and he took off.

The cloud at his feet kept them at a quick pace and they reached the girl within the time he had hoped to get there. Rin was lying on the ground sweating. She was calling his name and all other thoughts ceased.

Kagome jumped off of the cloud faster than he could put her down and rushed toward her. Immediately, she pulled out the sleeping bag and covered the child in it. "She says she is very hot," stated Sesshomaru. "She needs no cover, she needs to cool." Kagome glared at him.

"She is freezing on the outside. The sickness is inside. That is where she is hot. She has a fever and it's making her asthma act up. She will need a shot to stop the inflammation and then she will need to sweat out this fever." Sesshomaru had no idea what she meant, but she said it with such certainty, he could not question her.

He watched the girl rummage around in the second large backpack and pull out a long object with liquid on it. It was strange to him and he was suddenly not sure he trusted it. He could smell the liquid immediately the moment she pulled off the cap.

The long needle that stuck out unnerved him and he knew that he didn't want that going into his ward. "Stop, Miko!" he commanded. She halted and glared. "Do you want her to live, Lord Sesshomaru? If you do you must trust me!" she exclaimed.

She waited for his nod and bent over the little girl. She wiped off the little spot the needle would go with a disinfecting wipe and stuck the girl with it carefully. She squeezed the tube top and it injected in her.

After the medicine went into her body the little girl's brow knitted in pain. "The area where the medicine is will ache slightly, and we cannot give her anything else until she can breathe and this medicine has gone through her system." Kagome stated.

"How long until she is well?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome looked at the box she had pulled the syringe from and read the back. "We have to wait six hours before we can start worrying about the fever. First she must breathe." Sesshomaru nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

Over the next few days, Kagome rarely slept or ate. She only stayed at the child's side and worried for her. She constantly moved a blanket or dabbed at the dripping forehead. Finally, on the fourth day, the child's eyes cracked open. A good sign.

"She is going to be fine, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome informed him. "She needs a few more days rest and the fever to break and she will be well. Keep her under the blankets until her head is not hot and do not allow her to run around for a week. She can always become worse again." Kagome worried what this would mean for her.

Sesshomaru had watched her through this painstaking process and decided that she would be worth keeping around incase Rin became ill again. "Miko, would you stay to see her to health? She may need you in the future…" This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to trail off.

Kagome nodded. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to be. She bowed and thanked Sesshomaru for the chance to live and Sesshomaru silently thanked her for the chance to experience.

Maybe having a beautiful, strong Miko around wasn't going to be too bad.

XxXxXxXxXx

Day 6 took a turn for the worst. Rin relapsed into a state where nothing would work. No medicines or blankets or love would bring her back. She was dying and there was nothing they could do about it.

Sesshomaru flew into a rage and stormed from their camp to hunt. Again. Kagome hovered over the sweating child and Shippou sat at her side. Kagome was weighing her options. She needed to heal this child. There were so many in need of healing.

"I wish…" she started absently, a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't know how to make the child live. "I wish I could heal all of the sick. I wish I could bring happiness to those who deserve it….." She let the tears chase each other down her ivory cheeks.

Sesshomaru heard her and sat just out of sight to watch her. Even though she didn't know Rin, even though she didn't have a way to help, from the depths of her heart she wished she could. She wanted to do nothing but good.

His heart broke. He knew he would lose Rin and he knew that this woman was so pure, so good…but there was no way to save her either when Rin died. He knew he would have to kill her for her mishap. He knew she would be a great loss to him…

Suddenly a pink glow resonated from inside of Kagome's pocket, so bright that it enveloped the entire clearing. A voice spoke to Kagome's tightly shut eyelids. "This is your wish then? You will be a healer. The only person in this world that can heal all of the sick. This is the wish I will grant to you this day…" The voice was light and airy and sounded like the voice of an angel.

Sesshomaru tried to brace himself in the light, to see what was going on, but all he could see through squinted lids was the shape of Kagome, growing, stretching…mutating.

Wings sprouted painfully from her back and her hair flowed like a waterfall to the ground and pooled around her. A shriek of pain resounded through the forest and the light was gone with the sudden CRACK of the jewel of four souls.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was swimming in a pool of water that seemed never ending. It was as wide as the ocean, but as deep as a pond. She could see nothing through the mist. She knew she had somehow changed. She knew that there was more to her now. She felt a power in her that was so much greater than her own had been. She knew that her Miko powers were still within, but knew that there was now a greater, more directed power.

She felt a presence and turned, but no one stood behind her. She felt a chill down her spine and heard a voice. Turning again, she found Midoriko staring back at her. She knew Midoriko from visions she had in the past. The Midoriko she found now was less solid. She knew this to be the spirit of the jewel. The purity that kept the jewel together.

"_I have granted you the true, pure wish that you had. You want to heal others and to achieve this gift I give you the power of a Priestess, a Demon and that of an angel. You now are a "Tenshi Youkai", one of the most powerful Youkai on this planet that were wiped out centuries ago. You will be the last of your kind._

_In addition to these new powers that you must learn to use, you have retained your powers as a Miko. The power of the Tenshi will enhance the Miko powers within you and you will be able to heal._

_Be warned, however, these powers can be just as destructive if you use them for the wrong things. You will never die and you cannot be injured in many ways you used to be. Now you have one fatal weakness. You may never kill another being. The destruction of that person will bring about your own destruction. _

_Whether this person is good or bad, whether this person tries to kill you or not, you may never hurt another again. Not even to protect those you love…"_

The last words trailed off in her head as Kagome opened her eyes. She heard a gasp in the clearing and as the startled faces of Sesshomaru, Shippou and Rin came into focus, she knitted her eyebrows. "Rin…?" A large smile broke out on the girl's face. "You saved Rin! Thank you!" Kagome smiled sleepily. "I'm so glad…you're ok…"

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well because it's been so long coming, I tried to make it extra long. I hope it was greatly enjoyed, and I hope to get reviews to kick start my writing of the next chapter. enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, well this time I think that I'm not going to leave you all hanging for a year and a half (sorry about that btw…) I love you all, thank you so much for your sweet and wonderful reviews! :D

XxXxXxXxXx

_Be warned, however, these powers can be just as destructive if you use them for the wrong things. You will never die and you cannot be injured in many ways you used to be. Now you have one fatal weakness. You may never kill another being. The destruction of that person will bring about your own destruction. _

_Whether this person is good or bad, whether this person tries to kill you or not, you may never hurt another again. Not even to protect those you love…"_

The last words trailed off in her head as Kagome opened her eyes. She heard a gasp in the clearing and as the startled faces of Sesshomaru, Shippou and Rin came into focus, she knitted her eyebrows. "Rin…?" A large smile broke out on the girl's face. "You saved Rin! Thank you!" Kagome smiled sleepily. "I'm so glad…you're ok…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome drifted in and out of consciousness for the next two hours while Rin and Shippou watched her intently. Sesshomaru had wandered off to fetch dinner and Jaken, who had recently arrived on Ah-un, began to light a fire for the evening meal. The children watched as Kagome's face changed and shifted. Her hair tinted a steely purple-grey and her already porcelain skin shone alabaster in the rising moonlight.

Kagome was plagued with strange dreams of flying, dreams of falling and dreams of betrayal. She couldn't make heads or tails of the thoughts chasing each other through her head and she just wanted to rest. She felt exhausted, but the pain kept her reeling. She felt her bones mold and her hair pull out of her scalp. She thought that when she woke up her jaw would fall off and she would be without limbs. Never in all of her life, in all of her time in the Feudal Era had she felt so much pain at once.

Suddenly, she felt light. She saw light. She knew that it was time to open her eyes and the pain subsided like the rushing of the retreating waves. Shippou giggled at her when now amethyst eyes fell on him. Rin gasped in awe at the change. The chocolate depths were replaced with jem stones. Kagome wished that she could see what they saw so that their wonder was no longer a mystery.

Although she knew that there had been a physical change that took her body, she had yet to fully grasp how much of herself had distorted. Looking down at her hands and arms, she noticed that her already pale skin was pasty white and her nails were long and sharp like reinforced razor blades. She noticed that her skin had an unearthly pink tint to it and studied the long, slender appendages that now protruded from her hand.

Attempting to stand on wobbly legs made her shake slightly and stumble when she stepped on a lock of her hair that now reached the ground. She caught herself before she hit, not with an arm, but with a long, lavender, fluffy wing. Shocked, she then fell backward, wings splayed in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. These humongous things were attached to her back, and felt as though they were weightless.

Kagome breathed out and began to quake. How had this happened? She shuffled through her memories and recalled the voice of Midoriko telling her she was a….youkai? Shaking her head, she blanched. There was no way she was a youkai. She and her entire family were human, generation after generation. A person didn't suddenly become a different species….did they?

XxXxXxXxXx

Shippou and Rin watched Kagome as her facial expressions changed from one moment to the next. They knew that this was something strange and unexpected, and that this didn't happen to many people. This was special. If Kagome learned to use her new powers, she would be capable of protecting herself to the point where she would never have to raise a hand. She could be so powerful that none would even attempt to challenge her. It was just a matter of whether or not Kagome would be able to accept these powers gifted to her from Midoriko herself.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly through the forest. His mind was reeling. If what he saw was proof, he had just witnessed the birth of a Tenshi Youkai…a being that had been wiped out centuries ago. He knew that his father, when he was but a pup, had once met this creature. He had often told Sesshomaru stories of this youkai's prowess in healing, although his true downfall had been when his wife was murdered in front of him.

If Sesshomaru remembered correctly, the youkai had struck down the offender and immediately burst into flame. Maybe he had melted? Or was it that he had simply turned to leaves and blown away in the wind…? Sesshomaru hadn't paid much heed to the story, since all of the Tenshi Youkai had been dead, but now, there was a reason to remember.

In the history books, Sesshomaru knew that the Tenshi Youkai were the most powerful demons to live. He knew that once, there had been a great army of them, God's chosen, and they had marched against him. They had denied his power over them and, in return for their treachery and the loss of some of his most highly regarded creatures, he had stripped them of the ability to harm.

Since the youkai didn't believe they could be controlled, they stormed the holy palace yet another time, and almost all perished because of their own actions. Devastated, the remaining Tenshi Youkai fled to a place that even God couldn't see them. They grew old and weary, and one by one, they were found and killed; all except for one.

Sesshomaru couldn't remember most of the details of the story, and was sure that a good majority of it was incorrect, but he was sure of one thing. Kagome was now a youkai. A powerful youkai; one that may even hold more power than himself, although one that could never defend herself. He knew that he was indebted to her for saving his ward and he knew that he would now protect her in return.

Aware of her conscious state, Sesshomaru threw the deer he had been hunting over his shoulder and raced back to camp. If he was not quick, Kagome may destroy herself before he had the chance to save her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's mind raced at breakneck pace. She didn't know what to do. She felt the need to stretch things that hadn't been there before, and she found her new height a little dizzying. She stood once again, using her large wings to balance her. She grimaced as she tried to stand strait and a few bones popped back into place. She felt a world different, a world away.

Reminiscing on how she had felt falling through the well for the first time, she believed that this feeling was similar, although it overshadowed the experience of being transported in time by a mile. At least when she had been dragged into feudal Japan, she had retained her body. Suddenly she realized she had been gifted with her mind, and thanked the gods that she had not become someone else altogether.

Finally finding her footing, Kagome steadied herself just in time for Sesshomaru to rush into the clearing. She almost toppled again as her wings picked up the breeze from his stride. She would have to get used to the drag of the wings… Looking into his eyes, she registered that her vision had improved immensely. She could see every shimmering color and detect almost every emotion that radiated from him in a colorful aura that would never hide feelings from her again.

She also noticed that she could smell the dew on the grass and the charred logs of a distant village. She could hear the scuttling of a gecko as it traveled on a moss covered tree. She could hear Sesshomaru breathing and could scent his unease. "L…lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned, unsteadily. Her voice remained unchanged. She was still herself in some sense of the word, at least.

"Miko." He replied, a hint of uncertainty, for was she still a miko at all? "Is everything alright, My Lord?" He scanned her face and then nodded curtly. Although she normally would have missed it, in this heightened state, she noticed how his shoulders relaxed a bit and how his stance became less threatening. She understood why he would be uneasy around her at the moment. She didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable with herself again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru had erected a spit over the fire with the deer he had killed. Kagome would never kill a dear, he realized. He could not teach her hunting. Kagome would also never learn to fight. She would have to learn to evade. That would be what he would teach her after she learned to reign in her powers. "Miko…" he began. She looked up at him through veiled eyes. He could no longer read her emotions as clearly.

"This Sesshomaru must teach you to conceal your powers and mask your scent. We will camp at this location until you master those skills. They are essential to your survival." Kagome nodded. She knew that there was much to learn.

The six figures ate silently under the stars that night. They all felt unease settle into their bones and worry embed into their brains. The group was small and strange and the entire forest quaked at the new presence that made itself known.

What the group did not know was that, as it has been said, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, and this reaction would forever change the balance of the world.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I think that this is a really short chapter… although I don't like how it's going. I'm probably going to write a replacement chapter at some point soon, but I'm not so sure if I should. Let me know what you think of this (I don't know that I like it…I'll have to re read it again…)


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the fifth chapter of All Around me, and upon re-reading I am strangely happy with how this story has progressed. I hope that I can come to some sort of awesome conclusion with this….

I will no longer be using disclaimers since there is already one for this story.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome cracked open an amathystine eye and greeted the morning. The sun was piercing as it peeked through the dense foliage. She felt blinded by the rays that struck her face and squinted slightly as the breeze brushed silkily against her hair and skin. She shivered in the chill of the wind and snuggled deeper into the cucoon of blankets.

She felt a tug on her back, though, and suddenly she was wide awake. She remembered so much of the day before. On her feet, Kagome used her wings to stabalize her.

They were twice her height in width and a light lavendar in color. Feeling weightless, she looked up into the sky. She could feel herself among those clouds miles above her and began to drift off.

A clawed hand on her shoulder made her slam back to reality as she remembered where she was and who her company was. She was in Feudal Japan with Shippou, Rin, Jaken, Ah-un and most importantly, Sesshomaru. Her eyes studied his features and she could tell that, although he was calm and collected on the outside he was concerned.

She was unsure if the concern was for her or for those they traveled with and she decided to brush the thought aside. She raised a perfectly sculpted, shimmering silver eyebrow at him and he spoke. "We must train you." Was the simple statement. She blanched.

"I cannot hurt anyone, though!" Kagome's protest sounded feeble even to herself. She knew that she would have to be ready to defend herself in any remaining way possible.

The look Sesshomaru gave her made her head drop and a feeling of guilt overtook her. She could not have someone looking after her for the rest of her life.

She noted the fierce look in his eyes and realized that he was worried about having Rin outside for so long. Kagome swallowed and realized that she would need to learn quickly.

Steadying her gaze, she looked back at him, a hint of fear reflected in her shimmering eyes. He could feel himself redden. How was he to teach a creature avoidance? What would happen if she was attacked and could not fight back?

Sesshomaru stared in to space for a minute, which was a minute longer for him than usual.

He had heard the words uttered by the woman before Kagome's strange turning and realized that, just because she couldn't physically hurt someone didn't mean she couldn't make them hurt themselves. He decided that it was a farfetched idea, but if it was a loophole he could work with it.

He straitened and decided to teach her the basics first. Tensing visibly so that she would have some semblance of a reaction time, he allowed his poison whip to spring to life in his hands. He made sure that there wasn't enough poison to truly **hurt** the girl, and then he attacked.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru tense in front of her and looked around, spreading her aura to see if she could feel an enemy. There was nothing there! Feeling slightly fidgety, she glanced back to Sesshomaru. Maybe he needed to teach her more than she had originally believed….

That was when she smelled the gut wrenching stench of the poison. Her mind sorted and identified the scent at an alarming rate before storing it for later and her body seemed to move on its own.

Velvety feathers drifted lazily through the air as large wings spread and flapped once, moving the young girl backwards.

Kagome's eyes widened as poison missed her face by a half an inch and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru-sama!" she nearly screeched. She couldn't believe he would suddenly attack her! Did he see her as a threat that needed to be eliminated?

Kagome reached out a clawed hand and steadied a fighting stance before realizing it would do her no good. She could not hurt him.

Light on her feet, Kagome dodged another swinging attack. She felt that, given the right moment, she would find a way to escape.

Her eyes darted around the clearing. She noticed Shippou and Rin watching them lazily, nestled up in Ah-Un's pelt. Suddenly it dawned on her. _'He is testing us'_ a voice in her head muttered irritably.

Looking around in a flash, Kagome almost got hit with the whip. What had that voice been? It sounded so familiar…

Snapping back to the fight at hand, Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and prepared an escape. She waited and watched. Noticing a lazy pattern in Sesshomaru's attacks, she smirked.

As the screaming acid whizzed by her face once more, Kagome made a break for the tree line.

Her wings spread to a glorious length and flapped. Her feet raised off of the ground and a glorious feeling overtook her. Screaming in delight, Kagome soared over the treetops. Flying was easier than she thought it would be.

Joy choked her heart and her throat and she twisted in the air. Happiness at her first flight welled up in her and she landed with a _thud_ back on the hard ground.

Stretching, she turned. As she opened her mouth to gloat upon flying, she found Sesshomaru at her neck. Screaching, Kagome fell backward, paling at the pain that now sprang to life in her cheek. He had managed to nick her after all.

The poison bubbled painfully in the open wound and she felt the flesh melting away. Tears streamed and stung down her face. Kagome hiccupped and Sesshomaru was at her side in a split second. He kneeled down and inspected her wound. Reaching out a clawed finger to touch it, Kagome flinched away from him, trembling.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation. He couldn't have her frightened of him if he was to protect her. He had been surprised at how well she had dodged his attacks and decided to spare her a comforting half-smile **'which is more than we have given anyone else in many millennia' **his demon stated inside of his mind.

Kagome suddenly looked shocked and he sighed again. It was no good. There was no way to please this mortal….no…she was not a mortal any longer, he reminded himself sharply. Sesshomaru once again reached forward and the moment his hand touched her face, a bright violet light surrounded and blinded them both.

Sesshomaru pushed himself away from her and hurt her scream. He groped blindly for her again. He could not have hurt her again, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he failed in his duties.

He was the Lord of the West, the best there was. He never failed. His hand finally found her shoulder and he pulled her to his chest, protecting her from the light that seemed to be causing her pain.

Slashing ferally at the light around them he allowed a piece of his beast to break through. Sesshomaru bared sharp fangs and jagged marks on his cheeks, his nails elongating to a razor sharp point.

She trembled into him, her tears staining his white Haori. He realized that she had stopped crying as the light reseeded and she was asleep in his arms.

Looking down at the strange creature with her head on his lap, Sesshomaru felt a tug on his soul. It was her. She had somehow bound them together.

He reached a hand up and brushed strands of hair out of his face. His molten eyes widened minutely as he realized he was using a hand that had been long ago disposed of.

Holding the hand tentatively in front of his face, he turned it and inspected the appendage. It was identical to his other hand and a realization hit him. He lifted her face and looked over the spot where his poison whip had slashed. The skin was smooth as silk and the same alabaster color as the rest of her skin.

Relief washed over him. She was fine. She had somehow brought back his arm and they were stuck together now, through thick or thin. He owed her now. Sesshomaru detested owing anybody anything, and for the first time, he didn't resent her this favor.

Kagome stirred slowly and cracked open a lilac eye. She glanced up at him and he returned the look. A grin spread on her face as he held up his hand to her. "Why did you not warn This Sesshomaru what you were up to, Miko?" He was pretty sure the term still applied to her.

The smile grew on her face. "Well, in all honesty, I didn't know if it would work, and I thought you would be skeptical if I offered. Since I had an injury as well, I thought I would fix both at once." Her eyes shone proudly.

Suddenly, Kagome was bombarded by two children jumping on top of her. Squealing, Kagome wrestled herself free from both of the children. "That was _amazing_ Okaa-san!" Shippou shouted. "Yes! Rin was quite impressed as well!" agreed the little girl. Kagome grinned and stood quickly.

She looked at Sesshomaru. "Is there more you would like to teach me, Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired. "Much, however This Sesshomaru feels that you are amply prepared to travel back to the strong hold before taking these lessons." Kagome bowed respectfully.

XxXxXxXxXx

As the day wore thin, Kagome found herself yawning in exhaustion. She found that her wings were constantly bothering her. They were picking up wind currents, strong and weak alike, and making her walk against the wind quite difficult. An idea appeared in her head and Kagome closed her eyes.

The rest of the group stopped, realizing that Kagome wasn't moving. Sesshomaru looked back at her and noticed that she had her eyes closed. Curiosity filled him and he strolled toward her.

He had to cover his eyes as another blast of the blinding lilac light surrounded her. When he looked back, Kagome was wingless. Confused and disturbed, he walked toward her.

Her eyes opened and she felt a wave of pride wash over her. These powers were so easy to handle. They were flowing so easily through her body. She looked at Sesshomaru who had a guarded look on his face.

Reaching out her aura, Kagome stroked his lightly, feeling his tension and slight worry. She reassured him wordlessly and began walking again.

The moment she took a step forward, however, a lock of her now silvery hair got caught under her foot. She tripped and flew forward. Kagome braced for the impact of the ground, but never felt it.

She timidly opened her eyes and noticed that a clawed hand was clutching one shoulder and the arm attached to that hand wrapped all the way around to the other shoulder.

Blushing, Kagome gathered herself together. She stood erect and immediately grabbed a portion of her hair. Starting at the nape of her neck, she quickly tied a braid all the way down.

her hair reached the inside of her knee caps and she gladly tied a piece of cloth around the end. There would be no more hair—mishaps if she could help it.

XxXxXxXxXx

The group traveled for another few hours before the sun finally set, Kagome scouted a place with a hot spring nearby, something she hadn't had since she had originally met up with Sesshomaru's group five days prior.

The brooks and springs they came across helped with her need for cleanliness, but there was nothing as wonderful as a hot spring.

Sesshomaru noted her giddy nature as he turned and left the campsite. He was very confused by this strange creature. He knew that she would provide entertainment for him for a long while, something others were hard pressed to do.

He remembered many different emotions playing on her face and thought about the change that had taken her. She was no longer human. Her life span would out last his now. There was no shame….

Sesshomaru stopped himself. He was a monster. There was no way that something as pure as her would ever….

Frustrated now, Sesshomaru sliced the deer almost in half, completely different from his usual clean kill. He knew that he shouldn't worry about such things. He had promised himself that he would never be with anyone. He would not fall into the weakness his father had.

Sesshomaru resolved that he would not fall for this creature that he had picked up. Sure, she was remarkable. From the future, strong, loyal, kind, and she even smelled good. Not to mention that she was the last of her species now. She was beautiful and wonderful and everything that others would seek for a mate.

Glaring at the deer, Sesshomaru growled to himself. He hoisted the animal over his shoulder and made haste back to their camp.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome walked slowly, unwrapping sleeping bags and taking out preparation for food. She had told the kids to walk around the little clearing they had found and gather fire wood. The children gathered small fallen sticks and dried leaves, laughing merrily and playing with each other. Kagome was glad that her Shippou finally had someone his age to play with.

Smiling, she began to gather larger sticks and branches to prepare the main fire. She found that her strength was that that, she was certain she could pull a tree from the ground. She carried a gigantic bundle of wood back to the fire pit and set about lighting the twigs and leaves.

She hummed along to a song in her head as she worked and thought about the fact that she now had a pack…if she could call it that. Another rag-tag group of people from all walks of life had managed to find a place.

Once she lit the fire, Sesshomaru returned looking agitated, or, at least agitated for Sesshomaru. She could feel his frustration more than she could see it on him. His face was impassive, but his aura flared with a tinge of pink.

Kagome smiled merrily at him, pretending not to notice his sour mood. "May I bathe now, Sesshomaru-sama?" was her simple question. His aura flared once more in a way she could not put her finger on, and she ignored it.

"Do." Was his simple response. Kagome grabbed both of the children and her bathing supplies and trotted off toward the scent of the warm water. Goosebumps arose on her skin in anticipation of the warm water and Kagome attempted to listen to the chatter of the children, nodding her head in the right places and laughing in others.

She set out all of her things by the foot of the tree and quickly washed the children before relaxing in the murky heat of the water. Her mind wandered to her new life and new powers. Her only sorrow was her family in the future. Would she ever see them again? Sadness welled up in her heart and she thought of Souta and Grandpa and Mama. She ached for them.

She reminded herself not to worry, that fate had a way of working things out and worry was useless in times like these. She strengthened, stabilized herself. She couldn't worry about things that weren't right in front of her. She needed to think of the present.

Her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru's uncharacteristic kindness to her the past five days. She wondered if he was simply grateful for Rin's return to health. That must be it. There was no other reason for his treatment of her. He was not harsh or rude to her and it was confusing.

'_He did try to kill us without warning today,'_ that strange voice in her head reminded her. Looking around, she could find no one there. 'Who is this?' she thought to herself. _'I am your Demon. I suppose we have yet to meet. I am you. Nice to meet you.'_ It said sarcastically. She didn't like it's attitude. 'my demon, huh?' she thought. 'Why do you sound like you are bored?' she questioned it. _'I __**am**__ bored. Nothing exciting has happened.'_

Kagome wondered idly what would be exciting? Brushing the thought aside, she went back to ignoring the demon inside of her and enjoying her bath. Sighing happily, Kagome rubbed the jasmine soap into her damp hair. She couldn't believe how long it was now, and it floated like silk on the water. She would be using a lot more soap than usual…

When the bath was over, Kagome took the children and returned to camp. The fire was alive and crackling with the deer over the spit. Once again, Kagome gathered her pots and filled them in the stream leading into the spring. She boiled spices in the water, and added chunks of meat. When it was done, she handed bowls out. Ah-Un was eating fairly raw meat from the animal and Jaken sat in a corner pouting.

Kagome smiled at the toad half-heartedly as she brought him a bowl of soup. He glanced at it and looked away. She placed the bowl with a pair of chopsticks at his feet and walked back to the fire. Picking up her own bowl, Kagome sipped the steaming liquid. It was so quiet in this camp. She supposed that good food meant silence, but the silence hung heavier than usual.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who sipped his soup leisurely and glanced unenthusiastically at her. She sighed and finished off her soup. It was time for bed, she decided, and crawled into her sleeping bag. The others stayed up and chatted before Rin and Shippou fell asleep.

Jaken, noticing that his soup was still in front of him, reached out to move it, and the appealing aroma reached his nose. He held it under his face momentarily and then took a sip of it. If Sesshomaru-sama could eat this, then he, Jaken could as well.

Finishing the now luke-warm bowl in under a minute, Jaken placed his bowl where the rest were, in the washing water Kagome had kept out.

Sesshomaru watched the girl sleep. The moonlight shone on her braided, hoary hair and pooled on her face and skin. She took his breath away. He glanced at the moon and pondered the next two days with her before they returned to the strong hold.

A feeling of unease settled into his stomach and he glanced back at the sleeping tenchi youkai. He felt her shift beneath the covers she was wrapped in like a vibration. Standing, Sesshomaru walked into the deep forest.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, this is actually a really long chapter. I am not sure if this makes much sense because I have been reading a manga off and on through writing this and I got rather distracted. Hehe. Well I hope you like it.

I'd like to give a shout out to one of my fans who inspired this new chapter; XxSoliexHiddenxX. Thank you again. And a thank you to all of my wonderful readers who have stuck with me through such a hard time.


End file.
